The Sweet Voice of a Blossom
by flightless
Summary: Cherry Blossom = Sakura Kinomoto… The same person right? YUPP! Well its time to get those vocals up and running! (my first fic, let me know how it is)


Hello there! This is my first fanfic that I think is good and I have never been a very good writer... all of my others ones were very bad and I hope this one will be good.I know its really annoying for people to read this but. please R&R!!! I really wanna know what you think about it!  
  
Summary: Cherry Blossom = Sakura Kinomoto. The same person right? YUPP! Well its time to get those vocals up and running! (my first fic, let me know how it is)  
  
In this. the girls are 21 and the guys are 22. there is magic in the story but Syaoran never helped.. it was just Sakura and Tomoyo. All of the cards are captured and transformed.  
  
Well...on with the story!  
  
=== Chapter One ===  
  
"Should I really do this Tomoyo?" answered a tall slender woman in her early 20s. She had a little above shoulder length auburn hair with bright emerald eyes that would melt anyone who would look into them.  
  
"of course!" squealed the reply of an also tall slender woman, except this one had very long silver-purple hair and a pair of beautiful amethyst eyes.  
  
Sakura and her best friend, who was her clothes designer, were in her hotel getting ready for the upcoming concert.  
  
Sakura sweat drops "but why?"  
  
"Because you are going to see how your fans react to the new song! And if the results are good and if the song makes it to the top ten, you can go to Hong Kong and do a concert there!"  
  
"Oh yeah!" yelled Sakura. "all of the greatest have played there in Hong Kong!"  
  
"don't worry you'll make it"  
  
"I better!...*giggle*"  
  
"yeah! And maybe we can find some cute guy too!" all of a sudden there was a knock on the door.  
  
"who is it!" asked Sakura.  
  
"I am sorry to disturb you miss Blossom" it was a lady that was really tall and had long black hair.. but it was put into a partially done bun so that her hair was only half the true length.  
  
"please ..call me Sakura"  
  
"ok Sakura.as I was saying.. you will need to be at the concert hall at 1:00 today and it is." *glancing at her watch * "exactly 11:47..the limo will arrive in 10 minutes. please hurry down to the lobby soon."  
  
"yes i will try to hurry.. and thank you very much..um.miss. uh.."  
  
"Trisha Carloini but please just call me Trisha"  
  
"ok Trisha.. ill be down in 5"  
  
Tomoyo helped get Sakura a lil fixed up since she was going to change and get ready when she was at the concert hall. They soon were done and headed down to where the elevator was. The both of them had tried to go as quickly as they could with out running through the hotel.  
  
"Oh No!! I forgot something ill be right back ok Tomoyo? You go ahead on with out me towards the elevator and I'll catch up."  
  
So Tomoyo had gone to hold the door for her. She had reached the elevators but missed it when the door started to close, but then the man that had already been in the elevator at the time had seen her rushing toward him and quickly held the door open for her to come in.  
  
He was a tall, muscular man that had blue hair and gorgeous midnight blue eyes that were behind a pair of glasses. And to his eyes, Tomoyo was a tall, slender young woman that had long silky smooth hair with the most beautiful pair of amethyst eyes he had ever seen. She had worn a tight fitting dress that showed every curve that made her look even better. He was wearing a dark blue, button-up shirt with a tie and a pair of black slacks (you know.businessman clothes). To her, he was the most handsome guy she had seen.  
  
They stood there staring at each others eyes until Sakura had come and yelled, "ok Tomoyo! Im here! You DID wait for me didn't y-" she had cut herself off by the two people standing outside of the elevator staring at each other.  
  
She stood with a short a moment of peace but then she yelled out "OH NO! HOLD THE DOOR!!" they both snapped out of the dreamworld at Sakura's voice and just stared at her blankly.but after they realized what had happened...the door had already shut.  
  
They stared at the door and yelled "oh no!"  
  
Sakura just sweat dropped and asked, "What were you guys doing any way? And who are you?" pointing at the guy.  
  
The two people blushed and instead of answering the first question.  
  
The man answered, "I'm sorry, it was my fault. My name is Eriol Hiiragizawa and you two are?"  
  
"I am Tomoyo Daidouji and this here is Sakura Kinomoto a.k.a.- Cherry Blossom!"  
  
"Really?" staring at her wide eyed "So you are the famous singer I've been hearing about this whole time?  
  
"Yeah," Sakura blushed slightly.  
  
"I must say you are very beautiful in person. And so is your friend Tomoyo here! Very beautiful indeed!" he said this while looking her up and down. Tomoyo just blushed even more.  
  
"May I ask what you are doing here at the Golden Rooms Hotel?"  
  
"Oh! I was just staying here because I am on tour and I have a concert here in Tomeda."  
  
"Is that so? hm.. I guess I wont be able to make it to your concert because I never got a chance to buy myself a ticket."  
  
"Oh you can come backstage with us!" Tomoyo blurted out. Sakura was surprised because Tomoyo had never invited anyone with them backstage. Not even her other friends or her family! Sakura had been the one to invite them. Tomoyo had believed that it would be easier if it weren't as crowded back there and it would also be a little easier to concentrate. But here she is inviting a total stranger!  
  
"Are you sure? I don't really want to be a bother or anything." Asked Eriol kindly.  
  
"no you wont bug us at all! Right Sakura? Sakura?" She had still been lost in her thoughts when.  
  
"SAKURA! ARE YOU THERE?!?!"  
  
"huh?..oh.sorry" she blushed in embarrassment. "what was it you asked me?"  
  
"You wouldn't mind if Eriol came backstage you?"  
  
"of course not! We would be happy for you to come!"  
  
"are you busy right now Eriol?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"nope I was just really bored and decided to go out. so ill come now!"  
  
"ok! Then you can ride the limo with Tomoyo and me. But first we got to get down from this 36th floor!" shouted Sakura getting louder and louder as each word slipped out of her mouth.  
  
The other two sweat dropped and slowly headed into the elevator door as it opened avoiding Sakura just incase they she blows an eardrum of theirs..  
  
Reaching the 1st floor, they walked out to greet the driver of the limo. Sakura slid in first, following was Tomoyo, then Eriol.  
  
"So Eriol, what brings you here in Tomoeda?" asked Tomoyo kindly.  
  
"Actually, I came here for some business reasons from Hong Kong. I was originated from England but later moved to China to get a job." Tomoyo opeed her mouth as to say something until Eriol popped p a question, "So what do you do for a living Tomoyo?"  
  
"Well you see, I am Sakura's personally clothes designer. She and I have been friends since about the age of 10. I've designed clothes for her when we had those er.. special occasions."  
  
' We had a LOT of occasions now didn't we..' thought Sakura while sweat dropping thinking of all those odd outfits she would jump around with when she was card capturing.  
  
While the other two were in deep conversation, Sakura had sat there silently thinking and looking back and forth between Tomoyo and Eriol then smiled to see how cheerful Tomoyo was. She never used to be this happy before. Even when Sakura had won the spot of best dressed because of Tomoyo's clothes she made. Or when she found out that she was able to have her own line of clothing shown in the best teen magazine there was! She had also noticed that she hadn't gone out dating a lot ever since school went out and she had decided to become a designer as a living. So Sakura was very happy for her because Tomoyo was obviously having a lot of interests in this guy.  
  
But then again, Sakura herself hadn't gone out as much either. Ever since dealing with the fans and everything. she hasn't been able to check out many guys. She looked at Eriol and had to admit that he was handsome but he wasn't her type.  
  
After about another 20 mins, they had arrived to the Diamond Hall 30 minutes early. It was the best concert hall in Tomeda and had been walked on by many of the great singers, dancers, comedians, ect.  
  
Sakura gasped at the beauty. "wow!! This is the size of a football stadium even!"  
  
"yupp! AND it's a sold out concert! So make your fans proud sakura!" Said a happy Tomoyo.  
  
The concert was to start at 7:00pm and there were people already there at 5:00! Sakura was very excited. She had done many concerts already but she was performing in her hometown with a new song in hand that had never been heard yet. The song was on her second album, which was never yet released.  
  
Many other groups were singing the opening to the concert to calm the crowd down just a bit.  
  
Time came around and all of the bands and singers that were opening for Cherry Blossom had finished. Sakura was refreshed and changed. She wore a pair of stonewashed blue jeans that flared out at the bottom with an off white shirt that was long sleeved and a little see through but had a few layers to cover any parts needed to be covered. It flared at the end of the sleeves and was a little ruffled.(I dunno if im confusing you but sorry.)  
  
Her bestfriend and Eriol bid her goodluck on stage. She takes a deep breath and walks out.  
  
"and here is the one you've been waiting for! CHERRY BLOSSOM!!!" *loud cheers*  
  
Sakura slowly walks out after she had been announced, she smiles her cheerful smile and goes back to what she was meant to be doing."hello everyone! I am so glad you can come here!" the crowd is still cheering madly. some girls were crying and some guys were asking her to marry them. "thank you so much too!"  
  
After a bunch of songs from her first album. "Cherry" makes a little announcement.  
  
I want to sing this song I have just recently written and you all will be the first to hear it because after all Tomeda, Japan is my hometown! I truly hope you like it! It is called 'Who Do You Tell'" (A/N: This song is by Tamia if you wanted to listen to it) the music beats up and Sakura starts to sing.  
  
~*~*~*~ There you were in a crowded room With someone at least I assumed How did I know I would fall in love With you so soon  
  
Just one look in your eyes And I see the truth And I try hard to hide that I'm made for you But I know deep inside things that we could do Just as long as we're together But...  
  
[Chorus:] Who do you tell when you love someone Hoping that someone's in love with you Who do you tell when you love someone I think I might as well tell you  
  
I can't believe that I feel this way There is so much that I want to say I wanna touch you, hold you, feel you, please you As we're making love all through the night We would talk to each other We would laugh and play We would claim it's forever every night and day We would share every minute 'til the end of time In my mind  
  
[Chorus]  
  
[Bridge:] I've hesitated much too many times And I won't let you slip away from me no I know you're for me And me for you But I don't know what to say or to do So now that we're together I'm telling you  
  
[Chorus repeat]  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Every claps and cheers wildly at the quick easy going song. Sakura smiles happily at the crowd glad to know that they liked it. Soon the concert hall was slowly emptying and Sakura had sat down to sign a few autographs and took photos, while Tomoyo was holding her trusty camera (I never put the camera in earlier! And yes.. she still does the recording of Sakura) saying things like 'KAWAII!'. Everyone around just sweat dropped.  
  
The nerve wrecking day was over and almost everyone had left the place.  
  
Walking out the back door, Sakura was heading towards the limo with Tomoyo and Eriol to go back to the hotel.  
  
"come on you guys! Lets hurry before someone finds me!" whispered Sakura.  
  
She had spoken too soon and a gush of people had come and almost practically flattened them down. Getting safely to the limo they hurried back to the place of stay.  
  
"thank you so much for inviting me backstage you two! It was great listening to you sing Sakura. Also that new song was great also." said Eriol. "You are very welcome and thanks" said Sakura.  
  
As they all got back to the hotel safely, they all went to level 36, which was where they all stayed. Eriol walked with the ladies back to their room first.  
  
Just as He was about to walk away and the girls were about to shut the door, he says "Oh and before I forget, I'm going to need you two to get packed and ready by tomorrow."  
  
"How come?" Sakura asked curiously.  
  
"Sakura hasn't got another tour until about a month from now." Tomoyo said in an as-a-matter-of-factly manner.  
  
"Nope you two are wrong." he replied. They were both clueless on what he was talking about.  
  
"You have a tour coming in a few days actually."  
  
"But how would you know Eriol?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Because it was just assigned to you that you have another tour!" he said with a smirk.  
  
Then Sakura what beady eyed still majorly confused while Tomoyo asked, "Mr. Eriol Hiiragizawa, I am certainly not sure what you are talking about and I would really appreciate it if you explained," asked the annoyed Tomoyo.  
  
"Tomoyo, do you remember when I told you I was here for business?" he asked.  
  
"Yes I do, but what does tha-" She had been cut off .  
  
"I really am here for business and I have just now finished my meeting. The meeting with Ms. Sakura Kinomoto a.k.a.- Cherry Blossom."  
  
"huh?" Sakura was majorly confused now.  
  
"let me explain this a little further" he said with a sweat drop  
  
"I am the owner of the major music corporation in Hong Kong and I had come over here to see you.Cherry Blossom. perform, because I had to see if you were good enough to sing at our special gathering of all of the greatest clans of Hong Kong. There will be famous people, rich people, and especially nice people who are very important. We would like you to perform there in front of them. I had heard so much about the famous Cherry Blossom. They were very nice comments but I wanted to see you for myself. And I did! I even met a very successful woman here with you and might I add that she is very stunning indeed."  
  
Tomoyo blushed at the comment but quickly shook it off and turned to Sakura eagerly and said, "lets start packing!"  
  
Well? How was it? I know that it probably isn't that good this is actually 3 chapters smushed together ahah but I think its ok. hopefully someone will review and tell me? 


End file.
